Coltypt
Coltypt is an ancient kingdom of the Pony World. Characteristics The kingdom sets on the desert by a river that is the source of its prosperity. Traditions Only the oldest living child of the current pharaoh succeeds him or her when his or her reign ends. This law is broken by Seti who dethrownes his older brother. When there are twins, it's up to the pharaoh to choose who will be his successor. After Amun was crowned Pharaoh, he created a new government structure. Although he continued to be the ruler of Coltypt, he created a council to help him rule. With the creation of Maat, the justice seems to center in her, as she became the Supreme Judge. When someone from Coltypt dies, his or her body is mumified and then put in a sarcophagus and then in the great temple of Coltypt. With Anubis' demanding to prove himself to be more suited than Kefer to the title of crown prince, under Amun's orders, Maat creates a law that says that the pony who wants the title of pharaoh or crown prince must break the seal of Coltypt and battling the challenged in the challenge of the feather of Maat, where they have to retrieve the feather to Maat. The loser is marked with the dark seal and banished from the golden citadel, being forced to live at the desert. When he returns and, during the challenge, is revealed that he now serves the Lord of Chaos, Anubis becomes an recluse. Places of Interest Coltypt palace It's the place where Coltypt royal family lives. It's a great pyramid. It turns gold after the remodelation by the Lord of Order. Coltypt Temple It's where the deads are put to rest. Formerly, it was also a place of worship to the Lord of Chaos, but when Amun became pharaoh, that changed, as well as his statue in the temple that was traded by his brother's. Apis' Labyrinth It's a place where Apis trains his warriors and when he tests the ones who want the golden bracelets. Maat's palace It's one of the pyramids inside Coltypt, where everything related to Justice is deal with. No Pony's Land It's the name given to the piece of desert that surrounds Coltypt. Dark Pyramid It's the pyramid that belongs to Anubis and that is located in the desert. Inhabitants Access Coltypt is located in the Pony World, so he can be accessed by all those who live in that realm. History Coltypt was created by the Lord of Order to be his main kingdom in the Pony World. He selected one pony to be its leader that would be called pharaoh. During the reign of Nefertem, he is overthrowned by his younger brother, Seti, who then becomes the new pharaoh and started to rule the kingdom in the Lord of Chaos' name. In a way to get rid of his nephew, Seti orders the death of all the baby colts, but Seshat is able to save him by sending him river down and he is found by Tuya, who adopts him and names him Amun. After run away for killing a stallion, Amun returns years later, when Khonsu is now Pharaoh, to reclaim the throne and free the slaves. With Khonsu denying, the Lord of Order, through Amun, starts to send plagues to make him change his mind: water turned into blood, frogs, lices, flies, rats, boils, rain of fire, locusts and darkness. Finally, it is affected by the tenth and last plague who kills all the first born sons whose houses were not marked with blood, including Khonsu's son. This leads him to give the crown to Amun who turns into the new Pharaoh of Coltypt. After Amun is crowned Pharaoh, he crowns Hathor as his queen, forms the Coltypt Council, inviting Isis, Seth and Bes, and nominates Apis as general and Montu as first counselor. Then the Lord of Order remodels Coltypt, creates Maat to be the fifth member of the Council and the Supreme Judge, creates golden bracelets to be given to the worthy warriors and creates Shu to be the champion of the Pharaoh. Some years later, Shu rebels against Amun, pretending to dethrone him, but, using the General of Peace's power, Amun is able to restain Shu. Taking a piece of his armor, Amun creates a bracelet to be used to protect Coltypt and then deactivates Shu, putting and sealing his armor in a tomb at the desert. When the time to choose his heir to the throne arrives, Amun chooses Kefer over Anubis, what enrages the latter who abandons Coltypt to get stronger and challenge Kefer for the title of crown prince. Eventually, he returns to challenge Kefer, but in the end he reveals he has been corrupted by the Lord of Chaos. When Anubis returns to Coltypt again, now as a jackal, he now is called the Dark Pharaoh, having his own army. Using the help of Sobek, the Guardian of the gates of Coltypt, Anubis and his army invade Coltypt, but has to flee when he founds himself in disadvantage against his brother. Fearing that the Lord of Chaos would send villains to help Anubis, Kefer, with the Lord of Order's help, is able to isolate Coltypt until the end of the war with his brother. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or its appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Locations Category:Pony World Kingdoms Category:Pony Reality Realms